


Yellow Stripes

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: “Are we dealing with venomous or poisonous?”





	Yellow Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happened. For real. I'm back, baby!!

**Author:** [](https://tygermine.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://tygermine.livejournal.com/)**tygermine**  
**Title:** Yellow Stripes  
**Rating:** General  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Arthur  
**Summary:** “Are we dealing with venomous or poisonous?”  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 290  
**Prompt:** ATTACK!  
**Author's Notes:** This actually happened. For real. I'm back, baby!!

 

 

“Ready?”

Arthur looked over at Merlin, who was standing in the doorway armed with the domed lid of their cake stand.

“Are you sure about this? I feel like this attack is overkill.” Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin as he tightened his grip on the broomstick.

“It’s the size of my head, Merlin.” He gestured at the cake stand lid. “Don’t we have something bigger to trap it in?”

Merlin shook his head. “Are we dealing with venomous or poisonous?”

“I didn’t exactly stop to ask it as it ran over my feet. All I know is it was big and black. Possibly with yellow knuckles. And we all know things that are yellow and black are dangerous.”

“That’s prejudiced, I think,” Merlin pointed out.

“Wasps.”

“Bees.”

“Tiger grasshopper.”

“Is native to Belize, you numpty.” Merlin shuffled closer to the door. “Now, are you sure it is still in the bathroom?”

“It ran behind the toilet.”

The pair exchanged glances and carefully shuffled into the bathroom. Merlin slowly bent down to take a look behind the toilet.

“There’s nothing there,” he announced, feeling relieved at the absence of any multi legged inhabitants.

“Good. It’s probably escaped down one of the drains.” Arthur left the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. “Cuppa tea?” He called over his shoulder.

“Yeah!” Merlin called back, doing a final inspection of the bathroom before following Arthur. He had taken two steps down the hallway when he heard Arthur shout.

“Motherfucker!”

Merlin sped up, bumping into the kitchen door frame. “What? What?”

Arthur just pointed towards the kitchen counter.

There, perched on the kettle was the spider. Arthur had not been exaggerating.

Glancing nervously between the domed lid in his hand and the spider, Merlin licked his lips.

“We’re going to need a bigger lid.”


End file.
